


go down with your shield or come back upon it

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gives him a look, knowing exactly what he’s doing. He’s nudging her boundaries. Not pushing, just seeing how far she’ll let him go.</p><p>In fact, being here at all is a lot further than she ever intended to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go down with your shield or come back upon it

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be the opening salvo of a _five times Steve Rogers got the shovel talk about Maria and the one time he didn’t_ fic, but right now it's just this fragment which I feel like posting. I apologise for not having a 'proper' and full-sized fic.

Maria knows better than to sneak out on Steve Rogers.

Still, she tries. And fails.

It’s that supersoldier hearing – that, and probably the fact that she groped about the room for her panties for a good thirty seconds before remembering that they were on his side of the bed – at which point Steve turned on the light and regarded her, crouched naked on the bedroom floor.

“You really thought I wasn’t going to wake up?”

“I hoped.” Maria sighs, because facing him now means having the conversation. “I don’t want there to be talk...”

“Because heaven forbid anyone think you were fucking Captain America?” Steve’s tone of voice is mild – dangerously so.

“No, because I’d like the chance to settle into this privately, before anyone else finds out.”

He goes still. His eyes widen a fraction. Maria has a sudden moment of panic that she’s read this all wrong: this isn’t the start of anything, it’s just a one-off and he had no intention—

She’s hauled to her feet and backed up against the bedroom wall before she has time to do more than squeak.

“Say that again.”

Confused and a little distracted – he’s big and naked, so there’s a lot of bare flesh pressed up against her – Maria scrambles to remember what she just said. “I want to… I don’t want to go public…”

“Not yet.”

“No.”

“Which means someday later.”

His hands are framing her face, thumbs stroking her jaw, and his eyes drop to her mouth like a magnet. Maria remembers what that mouth did to her last night and locks her knees in case they decide to give out on her. Then she realises he’s waiting, and manages an uncertain, “Um, yes?”

He leans in and his lips hover over hers. “Which means,” he says softly, “this isn’t just a one-off for you.”

“Of course it’s n—”

They’re going to have a talk about timing, Maria thinks blurrily as he kisses her with a fierce intensity. Important conversations are not to be had while— Slow and sweet, his mouth angling into hers for better access— Oh, fuck this, she is _not_ going to take this— He makes a noise that might be a whimper as she rakes her nails down his spine— Then it’s her turn to moan because his hips dig into hers and he’s aroused _again_ — And her eeling, sinuous writhe makes him nip harder—

Yes, they end up back in bed.

Yes, she fucks him until she’s tender and he’s spent.

Yes, it means it’s no longer dark when she climbs out of bed, but it’s kind of hard to regret it when he watches her dress with lazily possessive eyes.

“Same time tonight?”

Maria sits down on the bed to pull on her boots. “You’ll have to give me _some_ recovery time, Steve.”

“There’s this thing that I hear people do in bed, Maria. It’s called _sleep_.”

She gives him a look, knowing exactly what he’s doing. He’s nudging her boundaries. Not pushing, just seeing how far she’ll let him go.

In fact, being here at all is a lot further than she ever intended to come.

“I’ll think about it,” she tells him, trying for the cool and collected commander of the Avengers Facili—

Her composure kind of crumbles as he wraps an arm around her waist from behind, hauls her back, and nips at the side of her throat. “Steve!”

“This isn’t casual.”

And they’re back here again. “Steve, if this is casual, I’d hate to see you serious.”

Another nip, softer and sucking. “Maria…”

She sighs and leans back against him. “This isn’t casual. It’s the opposite of casual. Completely uncasual. Satisfied?”

He grunts and nips her throat with a scrape of teeth that does terrible things to her pulse. But he huffs in mock-exasperation and concedes, “I guess it’ll do.” But he pulls on a pair of track pants to let her out of the apartment – no ‘let yourself out’ for Steve Rogers – and smiles when she yanks him down for a quick kiss.

It’s not until she’s back home and the shower’s running hot to wash the reek of sex from her skin that Maria glances in the mirror and sees the red welt on her throat.

Steve’s given her a hickey.

It’s midsummer, the temperatures are predicted to hit a hundred, and Maria has at least three meetings today, discussing this incarnation of the Avengers Initiative and exactly how it’s going to be managed.

 _Shit_.


End file.
